A Death Note Dream
by Nyehnyehnyehnyehnyeh
Summary: This is a dream I had a while ago... I woke up and wrote it down... has lots of reference to Death Note... Rated T for death and slight angst No more flames accepted. I am aware of my habit, but the checking doesn't catch it.


**Author's note: **_This is a dream I had a while ago, and it DOES have reference to death note. I decided to post it for the heck of it, and if you want, you may review. Flames are accepted, but I would appreciate putting in a comment._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Death note. The reference of marriage in this does not mean I own Matt. I don't control what I dream_

I Stared in Shock, or what Shock I could feel in a dream, as a young woman standing beside me was hit from behind with a thick wine glass. Everyone panicked and ran, while a couple more were hit by Wine glasses appearing from seemingly nowhere. I ran to the table where everyone was gathered, far away from the scene, and I was shocked and disgusted by what I saw. They were all drinking liquor. They were becoming drunk and drinking the Sedating Fluid by the bottle. I suddenly had a broken wine glass in my right hand, and an almost-full Vodka bottle in the left. A disembodied voice, deep and taunting, told me that I was smart to not have drunk any. I was smart to decline a nearly full vodka bottle, though I held it now, albeit with no desire to drink.

The scene flashed to a young man with a red and black striped shirt and messy green hair, sitting in a car playing a portable game system. He had a cigarette hanging from his slightly open mouth, Smoke lazily rising from said cancer stick. He wore Orange goggles over his eyes, focusing on his portable game. Over his shoulder, behind his seat, is the muzzle of a Machine gun, 4 blades embedded at the top of the hole. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. The guy I was looking at was Mail Jeevas, A.K.A.: Matt from Death note. I was in his car, seemingly a ghost.

He turns off his Portable Game Station, and looks at a picture in front of him. He picks it up carefully, and Sighs, a long depressed sigh, smoke coming out of his mouth as he did so. The deep, taunting voice comes back, narrating, almost. It explains that Matt had 2 daughters, both Toddlers, at home with his wife. I saw the picture. One girl had Blond hair and was happily crying out, hands in the air. The other had Red hair with green streaks in it, and was holding a fishing Pole with a FAT fish hanging on the end. Matt smiled slightly at the picture.

The scene flashes again, to a locker room, only lit by sunlight coming from a small window. A tallish man with shoulder-length blond hair and a large scar on the left side of his face pulled out a phone. He slowly dialed a number, and hesitated, then pressed the call button. The Voice came back, and told me of his regret of asking Matt of such a thing.

Mihael Keehl, A.K.A.: Mello was regretting taking Matt from his Family.

As he pressed the button, Regret carved a scowl on his scarred face.

It flashed back to Matt, picture still in hand, looking depressed again. His Phone rang. He immediately looked up from his beloved picture to answer it. He answered with a casual "Hello?"

A ragged, fast, hard breathing was heard on the other end.

"Matt, are you ready for this?" Mello asked, panting like he had run for miles.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mello." Matt answered.

He turned the Phone off, the beep resounding in his gloved hand.

With that, He climbed into the driver's seat, and, giving the picture of his Daughters one last look, he started the car, the voice said, fully ready to die.

He pulled into an area behind a House while listening to Mello's instructions. It flashed to Mello again, in the Locker rooms.

"I want you to remove the back of the house" Mello said into his phone.

I thought a minute. Why would he want the back of the house ripped off?

It flashed back to Matt as I thought this.

"Done" He replied.

He backed up, then, with a large tool attached to his vehicle, began to rip at the back of the house.

It flashed to the driveway of the house, where a car is pulling in. The car engine stopped humming, and the Father got out, followed by the wife and child. I recognized them also as Raye Penbar and Naomi Misora, with a child, Black hair, and Brown eyes. An odd sound was heard. I moved, and Raye looked at me, but he had the look on his face like it was a trick on his eyes. I knew the back of the house was being ripped off.

It flashed to a scene where I stood next to Matt, both of us with hands up, with Takada's Bodyguards all aiming their pistols at us. Matt looked at me and Smiled, a warm, sad, apologetic smile. He knew he was going to die there, all because of a plan that didn't work out. The voice came again, with a more intense taunting voice than ever, saying that Matt had never bought his daughters the clothes they wanted. I yelled at the voice to shut up, and the Offending bodyguards were whispering to each other. The voice laughed a deep, taunting, haunting laugh as it vanished. Matt handed me the Machine gun slowly, but firmly. He had a small, sad smile on his face as he whispered his last words to me.

"Sorry, I can't play the game with you…"

He faced them again, but this time, they all fired. Each one hit him. He fell back. Blood leaked out from under his goggles, giving him the appearance of crying blood. He fell against his car, bleeding fatally. I kneeled down next to him and held him close, to comfort him as he died, and I was fighting a beastly rage and crushing sadness. I looked into his eyes. He gave me one last smile as the spark of life left those eyes.

I felt as if my heart was twisting. I had no control anymore, but I watched as my body picked up the gun and shot every one of those bodyguards. Shooting them in the head to make sure they were gone.

The scene flashed too Mello, holding his cell phone in one hand, his other hand on his head, thick tears running down his scarred face. He made no sound, but he said one sentence in a cracking voice, trying to contain himself.

"Matt… I never thought you'd be killed…"

It zoomed in on his phone, which faded into Matt's phone, now in my possession. It was red and box-like. The next few words came from the device.

"I'm sorry, forgive me…"

It flashed to a birthday party with a small girl sitting down with her eyes closed. The memory was planted that I was there for her birthday, though it gave me no name. The scene flashed again to a few days before the party, when the girl had wandered away from her mother. The day she had met Mello. She approached him, curious as to why his hood was up. He didn't answer her, but rather looked at her strangely. Being the innocent child she was, she paid no heed, and offered him a bar of chocolate. He accepted it, smiling slightly. When he lowered his hood to look around, she noticed the large scar on the left half of his face. She giggled and touched it, saying it was so cool. The voice returned, telling me of his surprise at the child's actions. Many thought he looked frightening, and yet, this young girl was touching his disfiguring scar, and even offered him chocolate.

The scene flashed to Mello, his hood back up, telling her to find her mother before she was left behind. She nodded, but firmly grabbed his gloved hand, and proceeded to drag him with her back to her mother, chattering all the way. Mello smiled, a true smile, and allowed himself to be led away.

It flashed again to Mello crouching behind a tree, listening to the commotion of adults screaming as several wine glasses flew through the air. He looked over, and gasped slightly when he saw me. I gasped as well. I was a young woman, around 19-20, wearing a black fitted shirt and black pants with combat boots. Hardly the apparel for a party. I held a broken wine glass in my hand. I disappeared, and reappeared beside him, as I was looking through the body's eyes. He gestured for me to come to him and he pointed to where the glasses were coming from. A man, around 6 feet, with a pinstripe hat and a matching outfit, was making wine glasses appear and fly out of thin air. I could barely see him in all the dust that some force was conjuring. Mello turned to me and whispered, low and tense:

"You know what to do"

He vanished, and I was suddenly standing in front of the offending man. The voice told me I had only one shot. I looked at the broken wine glass in my hand, and with some calculation, hurled it at him. I got lucky and threw it correctly, sharpest point in front, and it pierced his heart. I was suddenly pulled into a world of abstract static. No physical laws applied any longer in the world. Pictures flashed rapidly across my mind. Matt smiling, Mello on his cell phone, Matt with his daughters, happy as anyone could get, Mello shooting someone, and Matt holding his wife, which I quickly realized looked very familiar. It clicked: that girl was ME! I ran the thought in my head, over and over, no way, there is just no way. The voice taunted me, how I couldn't have known that the two girls Matt cherished so much were my own daughters. The pictures flashed by faster, I saw a pair of eyes in the background, slowly, so slowly, closing.

"No...this isn't happening...Matt, Mello, everyone, I'm sorry..."

The voice told me that I was dying, and the final images that were in my head were Mello, Matt and everyone else in a big, happy group photo…

end

_And so, the dream ended...I really enjoyed it, though I tried to pull out of it in the firest few seconds. I played with the wording a bit..._


End file.
